The Legend of Zelda: Broken Union
by GG79
Summary: Tras TP, Hyrule está en paz y Link por fin regresa a Ordon a continuar su vida normal pero una serie de eventos no le permitieran hacerlo y pondrán en peligro el Reino. ¿Qué hará el héroe del tiempo?
1. Prólogo

**Bueno aquí comienzo con mi primera historia para este gran fandom.**

**Cabe recalcar que no me pertenece La legenda de Zelda ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencias: Será una historia que se centra en Ocs principalmente así que si no les gusta les recomiendo que no la lean. Segundo va a tener mención o bueno una ligera parte de Link x Ilia y se que a muchos no les gusta así que también tengan en cuenta eso. Por último trato de apegarme a los eventos de la línea del tiempo y todos esos asuntos pero habrán cosas que tal vez no concuerden, perdón por eso c; .**

**Bueno sin más les dejó leer n.n**

* * *

Una historia que se contará hasta el fin de los tiempos, llevada en el soplido del viento, pasando de generación en generación, esta es la historia del regalo que le dieron sus criaturas a tres diosas en discordia.

* * *

Pocos meses después de que el héroe del tiempo derrotara al Señor de las Tinieblas, Ganondorf, en Hyrule reinaba la paz. El crepúsculo al fin había desaparecido por completo dándole tranquilidad a los habitantes del reino, especialmente a los comerciantes y otros trabajadores de la ciudadela que habían estado inquietos al escuchar rumores de que el mal estaba en el trono. Pero ya no había de qué preocuparse, el ver pasar a la princesa escoltada por la guardia real hacia el castillo hacía que todos los problemas quedaran en el pasado. Su cálida sonrisa llenaba de paz y felicidad hasta el anciano más gruñón.

Pero no había tiempo que perder, cada quien siguió en su labor después de la pequeña distracción pues el ambiente de fiesta estaba en el aire. Y no podía ser para menos dado que faltaban pocas horas para la coronación de la princesa donde al fin obtendría su título de Reina.

Los últimos arreglos se estaban terminando en la castillo que se veía radiante después de las reparaciones que se habían hecho tras los daños sufridos en los acontecimientos pasados.

El acto solemne se llevó a cabo a la perfección después de presentarse formalmente como reina ante sus súbditos, un gran banquete tuvo lugar en el salón principal. Zelda saludó y conversó con la mayoría de invitados con los que se topaba mientras buscaba a una sola persona. Tantos eran los invitados que no podía llevar a cabo su tarea con facilidad. Subió hasta uno de los balcones que se encontraba en la misma sala para tener una mejor vista del lugar y sin duda halló a la persona con la que quería hablar.

Ahí se encontraba Link junto al alcalde de la ciudad de Ordon y su hija, Ilia que ahora era la esposa del héroe. Su boda la habían realizado en el manantial de Latoan, frente al espíritu de luz como era costumbre en la región. La ceremonia fue pequeña pero cálida, al menos así lo había escuchado ya que a su pesar, no pudo asistir debido a sus deberes reales. Los tres observados se encontraban muy alegres disfrutando de la buena comida y el ambiente. Llevaban trajes típicos pero formales de su región por lo que al bajar del balcón no tuvo problema en volverlos a encontrar.

-Me alegra plenamente saber que la están pasando bien- dijo, con la formalidad que la caracterizaba, la hyliana al encontrarse con los tres invitados que buscaba.

Los tres mencionados hicieron una ligera venia de respeto ante la reina.

-Es un placer para nosotros estar en su presencia su majestad- dijo el mayor de todos.

-El placer es mío señor Bo y debo agradecerle el regalo que nos ha dado. No hay mejor comida que la que provenga de Ordon- le agradeció Zelda - Por cierto, ¿cómo están las cosas por allá?

-Pues está muy tranquilo si podemos decirlo así, aunque recientemente ha comenzado a llegar gente al pueblo- dijo la chica entre risas -bueno ya sabe que el asunto del héroe ha atraído a muchas personas-

-Sí, espero no armen mucho alboroto, después de todo solo quiero descansar- dijo el héroe algo avergonzado por su reciente fama mientras rascaba ligeramente su cabeza.

-Espero que no, mereces un gran descanso después de todo lo que haz hecho por nosotros- le dijo la reina mientras su risa acompañaba la de los otros.

-Permítanme un momento con Link pues debo tratar un asunto de suma importancia- dijo con seriedad mientras su mirada se fijaba en él.

Zelda salió del salón con Link siguiéndola por detrás mientras recorrían el pasillo, bajaron unas largas escaleras.

-Es muy linda tu esposa. ¿Es aquella la misma muchacha que intentabas rescatar?- más que una pregunta, era más comprobar lo que ya sabía.

-Sí es ella- dijo Link con una sonrisa en el rostro porque a pesar que su amada estuvo en peligro, ahora estaban juntos y él la protegería de cualquier mal.

-Se nota que la amas mucho, y ella a ti- dijo la reina mientras seguían en su camino.

-Así es- dijo mientras miraba a la reina con seguridad en los ojos.

Zelda quedó un poco sorprendida al ver los ojos del muchacho, demostraban valentía y coraje. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de exclamar:

-¡Realmente estas bendecido por las diosas!- dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

* * *

Al llegar a una habitación que tenía la puerta adornada de varios símbolos hylianos y metales fundidos se detuvieron antes de entrar. Zelda cerró los ojos, frotaba sus manos entre si y frunció un poco el entrecejo, como de alguna manera buscando una forma de liberar sus palabras. Link lo notó e iba a preguntarle pero ella lo interrumpió hablando rápidamente.

-Link, verás, la razón por la que te pedí que me acompañaras es ... yo... he tenido un sueño. Un sueño donde vi a una hermosa mujer de cabellos de fuego volando en el cielo, ella me habló sin embargo no pude comprenderla. Al final ella me entregó unas llamas rojas pero al tocarlas, quemé mis manos- Zelda se viró para esta vez ella enfrentar al joven con su mirada, este estaba muy concentrado y desconcertado escuchándola- Cuando desperté estuve segura que la mujer que vi en mis sueños era Din, la diosa del poder. Y cuando vine a este lugar a orar para encontrar sentido a mis sueños ... encontré esto-

La ahora reina abrió la puerta y reveló una sala donde se encontraba una pequeña piscina de agua alimentada por un manantial subterráneo. La sala estaba llena de símbolos, esculturas y otros adornos que hacían referencia a la trifuerza. Pero no era la hermosura de la habitación lo que sorprendió a Link, no, fueron unas llamas de un color rojo intenso que se encontraba en la mitad del agua, debajo de un cuadro donde en hyliano antiguo decía "Din".

El héroe se volteo a ver a Zelda, que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, como pidiendo un explicación. Ella se acercó a él mientras observaba el fuego y su mirada se perdía en él.

-Estoy más que segura que esas llamas contienen la trifuerza del poder- Link iba a decir algo pero la reina siguió rápidamente- Solo quienes tienen gran afinidad a la fuerza pueden tomarlo y estoy segura que tu puedes.

-Yo...espera, no podría ... además no soy digno de ese honor- le dijo el joven lentamente.

-¡Link!- le reclamo mirándolo con asombro - No hay nadie más digno que tú para hacer esto. Además…-

-¿Además?- preguntó el hyliano intrigado.

-También tuve otro sueño- le dijo sin titubear - Pero este lo tuve una sola vez y fue tan corto que no puedo recordarlo tan bien. Lo que recuerdo es ver una silueta, la de un hombre, y las tres diosas estaban a su lado-

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Yo creo que la silueta de aquel hombre era tu silueta. Y además creo que las diosas te han escogido como guardían para que guardes los tres grandes poderes que nos han otorgado en Hyrule-

Link se mantuvo indeciso antes de acercarse lentamente al estanque. Se inclinó ligeramente y acerco su mano al fuego. Fue una sorpresa para él notar que a pesar del gran calor su mano permanecía intacta. Las llamas envolvieron su mano y sintió una fuerza llenar su cuerpo con tal intensidad que tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió pude observar que las llamas habían desaparecido y en su mano dos partes de la trifuerza brillaban.

Zelda, que ahora se encontraba a lado de Link, tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-Estoy segura que esto es lo que las diosas quieren. Siempre a surgido problemas, incluso guerras por obtener estos poderes pero ahora al fin hay alguien capaz de guardarlos y proteger la paz de este reino-En ese momento las manos de Zelda y la de Link brillaron y el joven supo lo que estaba sucediendo. Una sensación similar a la interior lo inundó. La trifuerza completa ahora estaba en su mano.

-Protégela y protégenos a nosotros también- le dijo soltando sus mano.


	2. Prólogo, parte 2

**Bueno aquí traigo el segundo cap que originalmente iba a ser parte del primero pero salia muy largo así que lo dividí en dos. Con esto acaba el prólogo y empieza la verdadera historia(?)**

**Como siempre ninguno de los personajes de Zelda me pertenecen excepto los Ocs**

**Adv: Hay algo de self-harm, pero creo que es irrelevante aunque igual lo pongo aquí.**

* * *

El último año, Ordon había cambiado de poco a poco. Ahora en el pueblo habían muchas más personas, algunos se habían asentado ahí, otros tan solo estaban de paso.

Pero una sola cosa era cierta y es que todos habían ido por una sola razón: pedirle un deseo al héroe.

Zelda le explicó a Link que cuando la trifuerza esta unida es capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo. Por eso tenía que ser muy cuidadoso al utilizar aquel poder.

De alguna manera, poco a poco, más y más personas escucharon aquel rumor que había comenzado como el más sutil de los murmullos pero que ahora era más estruendoso que un grito.

Muchas personas venían desde muy lejos, sin importar las grandes distancias, para que sus deseos sean escuchados. Algunos tenían deseos nobles como salud, paz entre familias, una buena cosecha para alimentar a su pueblo, y Link no tenía problema en concedérselos. Pero otros eran más codiciosos y pedían riquezas o tierras, a estos tan solo los ignoraba. No debía abusar del poder de las diosas y mucho menos conceder deseos que llenaran de mal el corazón de las personas. Tampoco podía cumplir lo prohibido como regresar a las personas de la muerte. Y aunque muchos rogaban por la última, no podía porque sería una aberración en contra de los vivos.

A pesar de todo, Link intentaba llevar una vida normal en el pueblo. Su tiempo libre lo utilizaba para terminar de construir unos escalones en la entrada de su casa ya que una escalera de madera no era la mejor opción para su esposa que estaba a poco tiempo de dar a luz.

-¡La cena está lista!- llamó Ilia desde una de las ventanas.

Link, al verla, no pudo evitar sonreír. Ilia ahora tenía el cabello largo, recogido en una trenza. Una de sus manos sostenía su abultado vientre que era un poco más grande de lo normal. Muchas mujeres del pueblo aseguraban que la muchacha tendría más de un hijo. Esto inquietó un poco a la joven pareja, pero a medida que los meses pasaban, iban asimilando la idea.

-Enseguida voy- dijo dejando de lado las herramientas que estaba utilizando y limpiando un poco sus manos con un pedazo de tela que tenía al alcance.

* * *

En una mañana de otoño nacieron cuatro hermosos y saludables niños, lo que fue una gran sorpresa para la familia. Era difícil mantener la calma en casa pero Link no podía negar que era completamente feliz.

El enseñarles a caminar, comer solos o escuchar sus primeras palabras lo llenaban de gozo.

En una tarde, Link llevó a tres de sus hijos a recolectar bayas al bosque. Uno de sus pequeños no los acompañaba porque se había lastimado la rodilla hace poco, y a pesar de que no era nada grave, se había quedado agarrado a las ropas de su madre.

El hyliano procuraba no apartar la vista de sus hijos ya que sus pasos no eran seguros aun y no quería que se golpearan contra el suelo. La ligera brisa refrescante le alertó que estaba oscureciendo por lo que colocó las últimas bayas en su canasto y llamó a los menores para que ellos también guardarán su colecta.

En casa del héroe, Ilia se encontraba sentada frente al fogón con uno de sus hijos en el regazo. Estaba cocinando un estofado mientras con su mano libre acariciaba maternalmente la espalda del pequeño.

-Ya casi está. Solo falta que tu papá y tus hermanos vuelvan a casa- le dijo Ilia a su pequeño mientras este se acurrucaba contra ella -¿Tienes sueño?-

El niño simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces no te duermas, tienes que comer la cena- le regaño delicadamente. El menor al parecer le hizo caso omiso pues no se movió de su lugar.

Ilia iba a volver a regañarle cuando sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás para verificar que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas y para asegurarse que nadie más estuviera dentro de la sala mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a su hijo protectoramente. Después de recorrer con su mirada hasta el último rincón del lugar, volvió a concentrarse en la comida.

Con una cuchara de madera revolvía el caldo y se aseguraba que no se queme. Las llamas en el carbón ardían e Ilia las observó por un momento antes de fijarse que parecían inclinarse a diferentes direcciones.

"¿Pero que?" pensó antes de sentir al niño temblar.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

La mirada del niño la espantó.Parecía perdido, su rostro reflejaba miedo y pequeñas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Esto se acentuaba con el hecho de que no paraba de temblar. La mayor, muy preocupada le iba a volver a preguntar que le sucedía. Pero al acercarse un poco, lo vio. En los ojos tan claros de su hijo se reflejaba una sombra. Mostraba la silueta de una persona con una capucha. Todos los músculos de la mujer se tensaron. Su respiración se alentó. Quería gritar, quería llorar pero no lo hizo. Abrazó a su niño antes de girar a ver al intruso.

-No por favor- susurró tan leve y tan rápido.

* * *

Al estar cerca de su casa, Link presintió que algo no estaba bien. Corrió hasta la puerta dejando a los niños atrás algo aturdidos sin saber que pasaba.

-¡Ilia!- la llamó esperando oír su voz. Pero no escuchó nada. Tomó el pomo de la puerta antes de abrirla. Todo estaría bien. La encontraría sentada junto a su hijo calmándolo porque era muy asustadizo.

Pero cuando entró a la casa, todo estaba mal. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto por el asombro mientras miraba devastado la escena. Su esposa en el suelo junto al menor que estaba en sus brazos. Ambos no se movían, no respiraban. Y la el charco rojo debajo de ellos reafirmaba su miedo.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo sin decir ni una palabra. La escena parecía tan irreal que la miraba con ojos vacíos, impotentes. Nada de eso era cierto, era un sueño. Sí, no era más que una cruel broma de las diosas. ¿Entonces porqué no desaparecía tras cerrar los ojos?

-¡NOOO!- gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus puños y lágrimas amargas recorrían su rostro.

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió donde se encontraba su esposa. Se agachó y la tomó entre sus brazos. Pudo notar en su abdomen el corto mortal y su hijo, inerte también con un corte en el pecho.

No podía estar pasando, no podía permitirlo. Se juró protegerla y ahora la encontraba muerta entre sus manos. Su cuerpo aún estaba tibio y cálido, su olor suave a flores estaba impregnado en sus ropas. Su falta de pulso la delataba. Pensar que hace tan poco su corazón aún latía. Entonces lo deseó. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que los regresaran a la vida. Que todo lo que estaba viendo no fuera más que una mentira. Sabía que el balance se rompería, que se volvería impuro, pero no le importó y acercó su mano a su niño para devolverle la vida que injustamente le habían arrebatado. Pero bastó con acercarse para qué un dolor atroz apareciera en su pecho. Comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, era un dolor que quemaba su piel y oprimía su interior.

Pero aún así Link intentó nuevamente tocarlos, otra vez no pudo ya que el dolor se volvió más agudo. El hyliano solo pudo gritar en el suelo tan fuerte que seguramente lo habían escuchado en todo Ordon.

-¡Déjenme! ¡Déjenme hacerlo!- gritó entre lágrimas de dolor. Pero no por el que su cuerpo padecía sino por el dolor de perder a sus seres queridos.

El alcalde Bo fue el primero en llegar al lugar. La escena lo destruyó al ver a su querida hija en el suelo sin vida.

* * *

A Link lo habían llevado al manantial sagrado de Ordona, donde el espíritu de luz lo encadenó después que el héroe tratará de lastimar su piel afirmando que le quemaba.

-El balance se ha roto- dijo el espíritu preocupado. No creería que él era el héroe escogido por las diosas si no lo hubiera visto él mismo el día que derrotó al Rey Maligno.

Link estaba alzado del suelo por cadenas doradas, balbuceaba incoherencias de vez en cuando, la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba en silencio llorando su pérdida. Rara vez intentaba luchar contra sus cadenas y cuando lo hacía no era más que unos segundos.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde lo ocurrido, pero el sabio espíritu decidió mantener su aprisionamiento puesto que unas manchas de color negro comenzaban a salir en el cuerpo del héroe. Y él podía reconocer bien que eran signos de mal que se estaba alojando en su corazón.

El hyliano por otro lado, no estaba consciente de los que pasaba alrededor. Sentía que flotaba en un oscuro vacío donde no podía dejar escuchar las voces de las diosas. Sus risas retorcidas hacían eco en su cabeza y sus susurros constantes se repetían diciendo las mismas palabras:

"Tendrás el valor de acabar con tus enemigos"

"Conocerás sus debilidades"

"Podrás destruirlos con mi fuerza"

Pero él no decía nada. Había comprendió que las diosas solo estaban jugando con él. Se estaban burlando de su dolor. Supo que no tenía sentido seguir con eso.

Con pesar abrió sus ojos y vio su situación.

-¡Ordona! Libérame- le exigió Link al espíritu. Sus ojos mostraban determinación que desafiaba al ser superior.

-No puedo liberarte, el mal crece en ti y con el poder de las diosas podrías destruir el mundo que se me encomendó proteger- la voz de Ordona era seria y firme en su decisión.

Link tan sólo hizo una mueca antes de suspirar y bajar la cabeza nuevamente.

-¡Ordona!- le llamó nuevamente -Libérame- le exigió.

-No puedo hacerl…- el espíritu no pudo continuar pues Link lo interrumpió.

- Din, Naryu y Farore te lo ordenan- le dijo y sus ojos brillaron con el poder dorado al igual que el símbolo de la trifuerza se mostraba con esplendor en su mano demostrando así que realmente era el escogido por las diosas.

Ordona no tuvo más remedio que obedecer la orden divina. Liberó al hombre temiendo lo peor.

Sin embargo, al caer al agua, Link no hizo más que beberla y lavar su cuerpo, sobre todo en los lugares donde las manchas negras estaban. Por lo que levemente fueron desapareciendo.

* * *

El alcalde se sorprendió al ver entrar a Link por la puerta. Al mirarlo pudo ver la agonía en su mirada, misma que él compartía. Mas su rostro estaba paralizado. No reflejaba emociones.

-Señor Bo, lo siento- le dijo frío, sin sentimientos algunos.

-Link, no tienes por qué - le respondió.

-No, sí tengo por qué. Es por mi culpa que Ilia ha muerto- dijo con voz amarga que reflejaba ligeramente el dolor que sentía- Es por culpa de esto- le dijo mostrándole su mano donde claramente se veía el símbolo de la trifuerza- se rió irónicamente mientras observaba su mano -Ni todo el poder del mundo pudo salvarla. Estoy seguro que si no tuviera esto, ella no habría muerto. Ni ella, ni mi hijo. Ambos estarían aún aquí, conmigo. Quienes hayan sido, estaban buscando este poder. Estoy seguro de ello. Es por eso que no puedo seguir con este deber.

-¡Link! Tu eres el único que puede llevar ese poder. Recuerda lo que dijo la Reina, la muerte de Ilia, aunque me duela porque soy su padre, no puede acabar contigo. ¡Tienes que velar por tus hijos!- le dijo indignado el mayor.

-Lo sé, y es por eso que lo digo. Bastó un ligero desbalance en mi corazón para que las diosas se corrompieran- le confesó a lo que el mayor solo pudo mostrar un rostro de asombro.

-Incluso me ofrecieron ayudarme a buscar venganza, pero eso es algo que no puedo hacer, no con este cargo. No puedo arriesgar el mundo, las diosas fácilmente pueden corromperse- guardó silencio por un momento- sólo los corazones puros pueden hacerse cargo de tal responsabilidad. Fue un error haber mantenido este poder unido-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó Bo.

-¿Dónde están mis hijos?-

* * *

-Link no hagas esto, son muy pequeños para eso- le pidió el alcalde al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

-Son los únicos que pueden hacerlo. Además aún son pequeños y puros. Las diosas se calmaran con ellos-dijo mientras veía a sus tres hijos dormir ajenos a los problemas que él tenía.

Link se acercó a ellos y acarició sus frentes y sus rostros. Tomó la mano de sus hijos uno por uno y cada uno de ellos recibió una parte de la trifuerza. Fue tan sutil que ni siquiera mostraron signos de querer levantarse.

Después de eso Link y Bo, salieron del cuarto.

-No estarán seguros juntos aquí. La presencia de la trifuerza es fuerte- le dijo el hyliano.

-¿Dónde los piensas llevar?- le preguntó algo triste el mayor al saber que sus nietos no estarían más en el pueblo.

-Uno de ellos se quedará en Ordon. Estará a salvo siempre y cuando crezca como un niño normal- le dijo Link al alcalde - Cuida mucho de mi hijo por favor- le pidió.

-¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó el mayor.

-Hay algo allá afuera que no va a dejar a mi familia en paz. Ya mató a dos de ellos. Ahora yo iré a matarlo- dijo con una voz llena de odio.

-¡Link! ¿No sería mejor que te quedes con ellos?- le volvió a insistir el mayor.

-Jamás voy a estar tranquilo hasta que no le ponga fin a esto. No puedo cuidar de ellos así- le dijo antes de irse.

Iba a prepararse para salir, pero antes fue a la tumba de Ilia y su hijo que estaba encima de la última piedra del lago. Un lugar donde Ilia siempre le gustaba estar. Ahí leyó los nombres de Ilia y su hijo, grabados sobre una lápida. Lloró una vez más en aquel lugar de rodillas y se prometió nunca más hacerlo, al menos hasta vengar su muerte.

Con sus ropas verdes, Link se dirigió a la casa del señor Bo a ver a sus hijos. Iba en un caballo marrón un poco más oscuro que Epona. No llevó a su yegua porque está ahora tenía un potro que cuidar y él no tenía planeado volver pronto. Algunos de los moradores lo veían pasar pero nadie decía nada.

Cuando llegó a su destino Bo volvió a insistirle:

-Ellos te necesitan a su lado- le dijo.

-Iré a buscarlos cuando todo esto termine. Es algo que debo hacer por ellos y por mí- terminó.

Como era de noche, los dos niños que cargaba Bo estaban dormidos. Link los tomó y los recostó en una carreta que era tirada por el caballo que ahora montaba y salió del pueblo rumbo al castillo de Hyrule.

* * *

Faltando poco para que cayera la noche, Link llegó al castillo. Ahí Zelda se asombró de su inesperada llegada. Cuando la reina lo vio supo que un tragedia había ocurrido. No solo portaba el traje del Héroe del Tiempo sino que llevaba en sus brazos a dos de sus hijos. Y su rostro, su rostro mostraba que había pasado por un infierno.

La puso al tanto de los hechos sin detenerse en los detalles. Le encargó una importantísima misión, una que como él mismo dijo no se la daría a menos que tuviera plena confianza en ella, cuidar de uno de sus hijos. Inmediatamente Zelda preguntó qué pasaría con el otro niño que Link sostenía.

Él tan solo le pidió que le dejara usar el espejo del crepúsculo*. Quería que sus hijos estuvieran lo más lejos posible.

En el mundo del crepúsculo, todos se sorprendieron con la llegada de un ser del mundo de la luz. Midna llegó al lugar donde se encontraba Link rápidamente. Ahí Link le encargó la misma misión que le había pedido a Zelda y sin perder mucho tiempo regresó a Hyrule.

* * *

El héroe partió hace mucho tiempo, pero aún no ha regresado...

* * *

*** Lo aclaro por si se preguntan como rayos esta de nuevo el espejo del crepúsculo y pues les dejo opciones libres, no es tan importante pero igual**

**1. Link pudo haber deseado que se reconstruyera el espejo.**

**2. Hay una teoría que leí. Resumida dice así: A la hora del crepúsculo se puede viajar entre los dos mundos.**

**3. Su propia idea xD, es que hay muchas posibilidades, hay algunas que dicen que habían dos espejos o recolectaron las mini particulas que dejo Midna etc.**


	3. Torneo de Caballeros

**Bueno aquí el tercer cap xD , salio laaargo pero no quería cortarlo, sentí que todo esto debía estar junto jaja**

**ok ahora los dejo leer ñ.ñ**

* * *

-Gracias Adir, sin tu ayuda no habría acabado a tiempo- le dijo Colin al muchacho pelirrojo.

-No es nada Colin, además no me molesta ayudarte siempre y cuando me prestes tu espada- le contestó el chico con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

-¡Eso no es ayuda!- le respondió el mayor mientras ambos reían.

Estaban cansados después de haber dedicado toda la tarde arando la tierra para plantar calabazas. Adir se encontraba apoyado en uno de los arados mientras el rubio recogía algunas cosas antes de irse. En eso vieron como Cami, una joven chica, un año mayor que pelirrojo, se acercaba. Era pequeña, de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas y traía en sus manos una pieza de tela perfectamente doblada.

-¡Adir! ¡Hermano!- llamó la chica a los dos mientras agitaba la mano en un gesto de saludo.

-¡Miren el vestido que mamá me ha hecho!- les mostró contenta la rubia.

-Le ha quedado genial a mamá- dijo Colin viendo el vestido que traía en las manos su hermana.

-La señora Uli cose muy bien- dijo Adir.

-¡Sí! Este lo voy a usar cuando vayamos al castillo. Estoy tan emocionada por ir. Tal vez y hasta pueda ver a la reina, dicen que ella es muy bella- decía la chica colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Es cierto, es la primera vez que van al castillo, ¿no es así?- le dijo el mayor a los dos.

-Sí- respondieron ambos al unísono.

-¡Ah! Ahora recuerdo, mamá los llama a ambos. Quiere que se prueben lo que les está haciendo- les informó la chica.

-Lo había olvidado- dijo Colin apenado -Ni modo, andando Adir- el mayor le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda antes de comenzar el camino de regreso a casa.

En casa de Rusl, Colin ya había terminado de probarse su atuendo y ahora era Adir el que se encontraba sentado mientras Uli hacia unos arreglos a la camisa que llevaba puesta.

-Si que creces rápido, pensé que las medidas que te tome hace tres meses aun servirían- dijo la mujer haciendo su labor con destreza.

-Si sigue creciendo así ya no podrá entrar por la puerta- dijo entre risas Beth que acababa de llegar con una pequeña niña rubia de 4 años en sus brazos.

Colin fue a saludarles rápidamente y tomó a su hija entre sus brazos.

-¿Cómo estás Beth?- le preguntó la mayor.

-Muy bien, acabo de bañar a Lili- le dijo mientras miraba a su hija en brazos de su padre - Por cierto, ¿ya terminó todos sus trajes?

-Con este termino- dijo Uli.

-¡Beth, Beth, Beth!- llamó Cami a la joven -Mira el vestido que me hizo mamá -le mostró orgullosa su vestido.

-Esta muy hermoso Cami- le dijo Beth.

-Si este es así, imagina cómo será el que me haga cuando me case con Adir- dijo de lo más natural la chica.

Todos echaron a reír incluyendo Rusl que recién había llegado atraído por las voces que se escuchaban desde afuera.

-¡Seguro será el más vistoso!- dijo Colin.

-Y tendrá muchos colores- dijo Beth.

-Ni imaginar lo que le haga a Adir- dijo Rusl.

El muchacho no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y bajar la cabeza ante la incómoda situación. Quería mucho a Cami, eran como hermanos y por eso mismo no podía imaginarse casado con ella. Uli, que había permanecido callada notó el sentir de muchacho y un poco molesta echó a todos los presentes de la sala.

-¡Ya paren de molestarlo! Además este lugar es muy pequeño, porque mejor no van a alistar sus cosas, ¿acaso no recuerdan que partimos mañana?- con eso todos salieron, sabían que no era sabio hacer enojar a la mujer.

-Perdónalos Adir- le dijo Uli algo apenada.

-No es nada, no se preocupe- le respondió el muchacho, realmente le agrada estar junto a la mayor. Era lo más cercano que tenía de una madre y además lo comprendía bastante bien.

-Ya está, levántate para ver como quedo- le pidió la rubia. Al verlo, pudo confirmar que había crecido unos centímetros. Podía recordar cuando era solo un pequeño niño y ahora era prácticamente un hombre alto, fuerte y bien parecido. Tenía esos ojos verdes como los de su madre. _"Como quisiera que pudieras verlo Ilia" _pensó para sí misma Uli y sin notarlo su expresión cambió a una triste y melancólica.

-¿Está bien señora Uli?- preguntó el chico al notar su cambio de expresión.

-Sí, solo recordé cuando eras pequeño y aún me llamabas mamá- le dijo la mujer.

Adir se sonrojo un poco ante aquellos recuerdos, le daba pena cada que hablaban de aquello.

Antes de partir al palacio, el muchacho decidió hacer una visita. Se escabulló entre las estrechas paredes de las casas que se encontraban sobre el lago. Su abuelo decía que antes habían dos o tres, pero ahora habían muchas, casi cubrían en su totalidad el agua. Estaban sobre ella o se asentaban en la piedra que rodeaba todo el estanque. Casi al final subió por unas enredaderas que habían y trepó al techo de una de las casas. Luego siguió hasta llegar a una roca que salia del agua. No habían construido nada ahí, el lugar parecía casi sagrado. Agua rodeaba el montículo donde yacía una lápida con el nombre de su madre. Pocos rayos de luz se colaban entre las ramas de árboles que cubrían el lugar. Adir dejó unas flores que había recogido. Su abuelo le había dicho que su madre había muerto en un accidente. Siempre pensaba que todo sería diferente si no hubiera muerto.

* * *

-¿Nervioso?- le preguntó la Twil mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro del joven. Ambos se encontraba en un balcón contemplando los tonos cálidos del mundo del crepúsculo.

-Un poco, siento algo de angustia. Podría decir que solo estoy asustado- le respondió el muchacho. Tenía el pelo café claro, como sus ojos, largo y lacio recogido en una coleta alta. Su piel era blanca, casi pálida pues nunca era expuesta al sol, tan solo a la tenue luz de aquel mundo.

Midna acercó su mano a la mejilla del joven, removiendo de su camino los largos mechones que cubrían parte del lado izquierdo de su rostro, dejando expuesto así el sello que permitía que el hyliano permaneciera intacto. Las marcas con escrituras y símbolos antiguos de la magia Twili marcaban su ojo, parte de su frente y sus alrededores. Era el sello que le fue puesto el día que llegó.

-Por años pediste respuestas desesperadamente y ahora que estás por tenerlas, ¿te acobardas?-le preguntó la reina de una manera casi burlona.

-Escondiste la verdad por todo estos años, debe haber una razón para eso. Y no debe ser buena, o al menos, no creo que me agrade- dijo el menor.

-La verdad no es ni felicidad ni tristeza, es conocimiento- le dijo antes de continuar -conocimiento con el cual podrás dirigir tu vida hacía el camino que escojas. Y ese camino será tu felicidad. Tu formas tu propio destino, recuérdelo- la mayor se volteo y su mirada fue a parar a la gran fuente de agua donde debajo se encontraba un espejo. El hyliano la imitó y ambos observaron por largos segundos el portal.

-Te dije que cuando cruzaras esa puerta sabrías la verdad y voy a cumplir mi palabra-

* * *

En el palacio, se estaban terminando los últimos detalles previos a la gran celebración que se llevaría a cabo. Zelda caminaba inspeccionando los preparativos junto a los encargados del evento. Algunos de ellos consultaban sobre qué vino servir, que comida debían preparar para la noche y en que orden servirla y otros le informaban a la reina quienes habían confirmado su asistencia y quienes habían confirmado su ausencia también.

Ella los escuchaba a todos con total atención pues quería que todo saliera a la perfección. Solo faltaba un último detalle que verificar. Zelda siguió su recorrido por los grandes pasillos dirigiéndose a un solo lugar seguida por los organizadores que aún tenían asuntos que discutir con ella. Ella los atendía pacientemente hasta que llegaron al ala este del castillo.

Allí, al final del pasillo, frente a dos grandes puertas de madera, pudo ver a varios de los sirvientes discutiendo entre ellos. Parecían algo aterrados, molestos, confundidos y con algo de pánico en sus ojos.

Al observar la situación, la hyliana dejó de escuchar y responder a sus acompañantes para enfocar toda su atención en los criados. Todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio. Los que yacían frente a la puerta se percataron de la presencia de la reina que los miraba con seriedad y algo de enojo. Alzo una de sus cejas en señal de duda, con unos ojos que pedían una respuesta rápida.

Los sirvientes que habían permanecido quietos tragaron fuerte. Uno de ellos incluso sintió una gota de sudor recorrer sus frente.

-¿Lassel ya está listo?- preguntó la reina. Quería pensar que solo estaba imaginando cosas y que todo su recorrido seguiría perfecto. Sin ningún error.

-Su majestad- dijo el único mayordomo presente seguido de las muchachas. Todos hicieron una venia. Durante el tiempo que se inclinaron todos trataban de pensar una buena excusa para calmar a la hyliana pues sabían que su enojo sería inminente.

-¿Lo está o no?- la voz de la mujer tenía un tono de enfado.

- Vera ... nosotros - comenzó una de las sirvientas. Pero Zelda no pudo esperar más y se adelantó hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe encontrando en la gran habitación a otra de las criadas en la ventana. La chica rápidamente se giró e hizo la venia al notar la presencia de la mujer seguida por un grupo de gente.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó acercándose hacia donde se encontraba la joven encarándola.

La chica solo le señalo la ventana, la reina se acercó y pudo ver debajo un pequeño jardín de flores. Era perfecto y pulcro hasta que notó un sector de flores estaban aplastadas. Seguramente algo había caído ahí.

-Búsquenlo, no debe andar muy lejos de los jardines- dijo Zelda con algo de calma. Sí, Lassel probablemente estaba recorriendo los patios, y tal vez habría olvidado la hora y el día que era. Sí, no había de qué preocuparse.

-Su majestad, ya lo hemos buscado por todo el castillo- con eso la ira de Zelda regresó junto al mismo miedo que sentía cada vez que escuchaba eso.

-¡Entonces manden soldados a buscarlo! ¡¿Qué creen que hacen tratando de ocultármelo?!- la reina estaba roja, sabía que no debía actuar así con ellos ya que era otro el que causaba su furia. Pero aún así - ¡Son 7 y él 1, su deber es solo vigilarlo y asegurarse que no salga del palacio!

En eso llegó un soldado que traía un mensaje para la reina.

-Milady- empezó a hablar.

-¡¿Qué?!- le preguntó irritada la mujer. El hombre se quedó observándola pues nunca la había visto en ese estado. La reina siempre parecía una mujer tranquila, alguien quien permanecería en calma ante cualquier situación.

-Los sacerdotes la llaman, el portal se está abriendo- le dijo algo inseguro el soldado.

Zelda se percató de la situación y calmó su nervios mientras con una de sus manos se cubría la cara.

- Perdónenme, pase los límites, les pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Sólo búsquenlo y tráiganlo a salvo- dijo la mujer antes de salir a paso rápido de la gran habitación junto al soldado.

* * *

-¡Wow!- exclamó Cami al observar a la distancia el castillo - Es tan grande y bonito-

-Espera a que lo veas por dentro- dijo Rusl.

En poco tiempo su caravana entró a la ciudad. Estaba llena de tanta gente, cada quien ocupado en una tarea.

-Es genial venir a la capital ¿no lo crees?- le preguntó Colin a Adir. Ambos iban atrás de la carreta junto a Bo caminando. Había sido un largo viaje y necesitaban mover sus músculos entumecidos.

El menor sólo podía contemplar el paisaje. Era tal cual se lo habían descrito, ruidoso y lleno de personas. Humanos, zoras, gorons y otras razas que no conocía, todos estaban en el lugar para la gran celebración. Conmemoraban la creación de Hyrule, la fiesta la hacían después de verano para agradecer también las buenas cosechas.

Adir dirigía su atención especialmente a la tienda del herrero. Ahí habían armas de todo tipo, especialmente espadas. Grandes, pequeñas, pesadas o livianas, tenía una fascinación por ellas. Desde muy pequeño, Rusl le enseñó a usar la espada, decía que su padre era muy bueno en eso. Muy pocas veces hablaban de su padre. Tan pocas que podía contarlas con los dedos de una sola mano. Pero gracias a eso había descubierto su pasión. Desgraciadamente a su abuelo no le agradaba para nada la idea de usar espadas por lo que nunca dejó que tuviera una. Aun así practicaba de vez en cuando con los habitantes del pueblo hasta que se había vuelto el mejor.

A medida que se acercaban más al castillo se podía ver una revuelta de gente amontonada cerca de una pequeña tienda. Entre los gritos se podía distinguir "Inscríbanse en el torneo de Caballeros", también se escuchaban a personas apostando por sus combatientes preferidos.

El había escuchado antes de ese torneo. Aunque el nombre hacía referencia a caballeros, cualquiera que pudiera empuñar una espada podía participar. Aunque la mayoría de mejores competidores eran caballeros que habían ganada alguna vez ese torneo. Por eso se quedó con tal nombre.

Adir tenía tantas ganas de entrar ahí. Su vida usualmente era pacífica por lo que siempre buscaba un poco de emoción en batallas de espada.

Tal vez podría convencer a su abuelo.

- Abuelo- le llamó. El mayor se viro al verlo.

-¿Puedo..- le quería preguntar el menor pero fue interrumpido.

-No- fue la respuesta rápida del alcalde.

-Pero...- siguió intentando.

-No- la mirada que Bo le dio era seria. Era la misma que siempre ponía cuando Adir le pedía permiso para hacer algunas cosas. Sabía que diría "_Es peligroso"_ o _"No quiero que salgas herido"_.

Por lo que decidió no continuar con eso. Tan sólo paso ignorando a los apostadores y competidores que hacían demasiado ruido. De alguna manera burlándose de su suerte, pues él no podía participar. Uno incluso le dijo:

-¿Vas a estar en el torneo? Yo apostaría 500 rupias por ti-

* * *

En la capilla que había debajo del castillo, varios sacerdotes del palacio estaban reunidos. Zelda llegó corriendo al lugar justo en el momento en que los símbolos del portal hacia el crepúsculo se estaban formando.

De él salieron 4 figuras, una era la de la reina del mundo de las sombras, Midna seguida de un muchacho joven al que Zelda pudo reconocer inmediatamente como el hijo que Link había llevado al crepúsculo. Los otros dos parecían ser acompañantes de la soberana.

- Reina Midna del mundo de las sombras- le saludo Zelda cortésmente. Se alegraba de verla después de tantos años. A pesar de que escribían de manera frecuente, no se habían visto.

-Zelda, Reina del mundo de la luz- le saludo de igual manera Midna con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Y este debe ser el príncipe Ruelli- afirmó Zelda mirando al joven a su lado.

-Milady- Ruelli se inclino ligeramente ante ella. Apenas sus pies habían tocado ese mundo pudo reconocer que los que estaban ahí se parecían a él. Y más cuando vio a la reina, sus orejas igual de puntiagudas a las de él. Comenzó a comprender varias cosas.

-Ah, venir a Hyrule me trae tantos recuerdos- dijo Midna mientras caminaba saliendo del salón con Zelda a su lado.

-¿Y dónde está nuestro otro príncipe?- preguntó la twili muy cerca del oído de la otra y con voz muy baja para que nadie más escuchara.

-También me gustaría saberlo- dijo Zelda algo abatida mientras los acompañaba a donde descansarían por los siguientes días.

* * *

Adir estaba saliendo de la posada donde se encontraban para dirigirse junto a los demás a los jardines del palacio donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo. Porque a pesar de no participar, ese era un evento del festival al que todos acudían e incluso la reina estaría ahí.

-¡Hey Adir!- escuchó que le llamaban.

Afuera de la posada estaban Malo y Colin. Los demás parecían haberse adelantado.

-Mira lo que te conseguí- le dijo el comerciante. En sus manos tenía un papel algo sucio y arrugado pero podía ver claramente que era una inscripción al torneo. _¡Y con su nombre!_

Rápidamente se acercó a ellos y tomó el papel en sus manos.

-¿Pero cómo?- le preguntó mirándolos incrédulo.

-Logré ir a inscribirte sin que el viejo se diera cuenta. Rápido, debes apresurarte antes de que cierren las puertas- le dijo Malo.

-No puedo hacerlo, mi abuelo se enfadara si lo desobedezco- dijo resignado.

-No se enfadara si no te ve hacerlo- le dijo de manera segura el más pequeño de los dos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Pensamos en eso- le dijo Colin mostrándole un frasco con un líquido negro. Malo tenía en su mano una máscara que le colocó a Adir.

-Así el viejo Bo nunca se dará cuenta- Colin le echó el líquido sobre la cabeza haciendo que se volviera varios tonos más oscuro.

-En cuanto a la armadura, sólo pude conseguir esto en mi tienda. Creo que varios competidores vinieron sin una porque me dijo el gerente que se agotaron rápido- le lanzó una armadura de malla que tan sólo serviría para cubrirle el torso- No es mucho, así que ten cuidado, no queremos que mueras-

-Toma- le dijo Colin entregándole su espada envainada -Haz que Ordon quede en alto- rió después de decirlo.

-Gracias por esto- les dijo Adir.

-Bueno, rápido no hay tiempo que perder, corre - le dijo Malo al muchacho antes que este salga rumbo a su destino.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas ayudado, tu usualmente no ayudas a nadie- le dijo al rubio al otro.

-No te confundas, no lo estoy ayudando. Solo es una buena inversión- le dijo el menor.

* * *

-Rápido principito, no te quedes atrás- dijo una muchacha de pelo negro.

-Es sólo que me sorprende que no haya tanta gente en las calles el día de hoy- respondió el rubio.

-Es obvio que no hay gente. ¿No sabes acaso que hoy es el torneo de caballeros? Todos están en el palacio- respondió otro muchacho del grupo.

"¿Torneo? pero si siempre hay muchos de esos. ¡Ah! Cierto la celebración…"

-¡Lo olvidé!- dijo el Lassel antes de salir corriendo del lugar de regreso al palacio.

-¿Te vas?- escuchó cómo le preguntaron a lo lejos por lo que él respondió gritando:

-¡Sí! Olvide algo muy importante- dijo al mismo tiempo que se despedía de sus amigos con la mano y seguía corriendo por las angostas calles de la ciudadela.

No podía creer cómo había olvidado un evento tan importante. Su mamá se lo había recordado toda la semana, pero esa mañana había amanecido con un clima tan bello que no tuvo más remedio que salir del palacio. A él le gustaba salir a jugar con sus amigos, pero la reina siempre le decía que era peligroso para él salir del castillo. _"Es un lugar peligroso para un príncipe"_ decía. Pero no entendía porqué ya que a diferencia de lo que siempre le contaba su mamá o los otros sirvientes, era un lugar muy agradable y divertido.

Era tanto su apuro que no pudo evitar cruzarse con un charco de lodo y resbalarse en el suelo. _"¡Por las diosas!"_ pensó al verse todo sucio pero no perdió el tiempo y siguió corriendo.

Al trepar por los muros del castillo, pudo ver que la guardia real estaba por todos lados.

-¡Busquen al príncipe!- dijo el comandante. Sí que estaba en problemas.

Lassel se ocultó de cada uno de los guardias hasta llegar debajo de su habitación. Ahí subió por una enredadera que había en la pared. Cuando estaba cerca de agarrar el muro de su ventana sus dedos resbalaron por el lodo pero aun así siguió intentándolo.

Pudo escuchar un grito dentro de su habitación, seguramente su mano había asustado a Fesy. Una de sus cuidadores. La reconocía por el timbre de su voz.

-¡Fesy! ¡Fesy!- llamó a la chica.

-¿Príncipe?- la muchacha se acercó a la ventana y lo vio sostenido de la enredadera.

-Ayúdame- le pidió y la chica rápidamente le ayudó a subir.

-Prepara mi baño, no hay tiempo para explicaciones- le dijo antes de que la muchacha empezara con sus interrogatorios. Él la conocía bien.

Lassel comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente sacando su camisa primero junto a todos los broches al mismo tiempo que sacudía las piernas para que sus botas salieran.

-Su baño a estado listo hace horas su alteza- le respondió la chica ayudando a sacar su camiseta, que por el lodo estaba pegajosa.

-Perfecto-dijo antes de adentrarse a la otra sala donde había una piscina llena de agua.

Tomó el baño más rápido de su vida y se vistió de la misma forma también. Sin preocuparse por detalles.

Fesy le ayudaba a poner todos su broches y su capa mientras él secaba su pelo a medias. Porque apenas la muchacha terminó, él salió corriendo de la habitación aun con el pelo goteando.

-¡Príncipe!- todos los sirvientes que se encontraban afuera exclamaron.

El muchacho no se detuvo a saludarlos pues sabía que estaba tarde.

-¡Su alteza! ¡Su corona!- escuchó a Fesy gritar. Maldijo internamente y regresó por su indispensable artefacto. La tomó en sus manos y volvió a dirigirse al exterior del castillo, a la arena donde se realizaba el evento.

Era una especie de coliseo pero en lugar de haber sido construido hacía arriba, se encontraba debajo de la tierra. Solo la parte superior del lugar sobresalía, tan sólo uno metros de la gran estructura.

Al llegar a la puerta de la entrada para la realeza y otras nobles familias, el muchacho se detuvo a respirar.

-¡Su alteza!- dijo el guardia que se encontraba resguardando la entrada.

-Quieto- le ordenó el menor a lo que que el guardia obedeció algo extrañado por lo que le pidió el joven.

Lassel se acercó un poco más a él hasta que pudo ver su reflejo en su armadura. _Gracias al viento de Farore_, su pelo se había secado y lo peinó rápidamente antes de colocar su corona.

-Listo- dijo antes de entrar al lugar.

Entró a un pasillo donde habían varias puertas a los lados. El se dirigió a la última que se encontraba en el centro. Ese era el lugar reservado para la familia real.

Dentro de la sala estaba Zelda, un guardia y una muchacha sirviendo comida.

Zelda le lanzó una mirada llena de enojo al verlo entrar. Lassel se cohibió un poco pero avanzó hasta donde se encontraba la reina.

-¿Dónde has estado?- le preguntó la reina.

-Perdón, no me fijé en el tiempo- le dijo el chico.

La reina se levantó y lo tomó rápidamente de la mano. Sosteniéndola frente a su rostro para ver sus uñas que estaban sucias.

-¡¿Saliste del castillo?!- le preguntó casi indignada - sabes que no puedes hacerlo, afuera hay peligro-

-Estaba cansado de estar adentro, dame un respiro- le respondió el muchacho pues le molestaba cuando decían que la ciudadela era peligrosa. Él constantemente la frecuentaba y nunca le había sucedido algo.

* * *

El alcalde Bo estaba sentado en el balcón que gentilmente le había asignado la reina. Ahí se encontraban otros miembros de Ordon menos Adir, Malo y Talo. Colin le había dicho que su nieto había preferido quedarse en la posada. Lo cuál entendía porque estaba consciente de cuanto el muchacho quería participar en el torneo. Seguramente le dolería ver a otros participar mientras él estaba en las gradas. Malo y Talo en cambio se encontraban con los apostadores en uno de los pisos inferiores.

En ese momento Adir se encontraba secretamente peleando contra un guerrero zora en las semifinales. El ser acuático se encontraba exhausto y ya casi no podía seguir. Pero lanzó una de sus dagas hacia Adir que logró esquivarla por poco. Aunque rasgó su máscara haciendo que esta cayera al suelo. Al mismo tiempo le dejó un rasguño en el lado derecho del rostro.

Cami. que se encontraba emocionada viendo el torneo apoyada en el balcón, pudo reconocer rápidamente a su querido Adir.

-¡Oh! Es Adir. ¡Es Adir!- gritó la chica. Por lo que todos miraron la arena. A ninguno realmente le emocionaba mucho el torneo pero estaban ahí porque habían sido invitados. Así que disfrutaban conversando y comiendo.

-¡¿No dijiste que estaba en la posada?!- le reclamó Bo a Colin. Que sólo pudo quedarse callado.

-Sí que lo está haciendo bien-dijo Rusl sorprendido al ver al muchacho que había terminado su combate saliendo de la arena, mientras otros iban a ayudar al zora herido.

-¡Y el novato nuevamente ha ganado!- dijo el animador del torneo que era un bufón. Malo le había dado unas cuantas rupias para que llamara a Adir de esa manera y no revele su nombre porque a la primera Bo hubiera ido a detenerlo.

-No sabía que en este mundo también disfrutaran de actos tan barbáricos como este- dijo Ruelli mientras Midna bebía una copa de vino.

-En todos los reinos las masas buscan entretenerse de una manera u otra. Además siempre es emocionante ver estas batallas- dijo la mayor.

-Si tu lo dices- dijo el chico apartando la vista de la arena.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas- le dijo la reina entre risas.

Lassel estaba sentado junto a Zelda algo aburrido contando las uvas que habían en una vasija. Estaba hastiado por el momento. Sólo le interesaba cuando su maestro era quien iba al combate, un guerrero de la edad de Zelda probablemente, que desde pequeño le había enseñado a usar la espada y el arco.

En ese momento, escuchó que le tocaba luchar a él así que se acercó más al balcón para poder ver como su mentor ganaba con facilidad. Él había quedado vencedor desde que tenía memoria. Le llamaban campeón de campeones.

Bo quería bajar y detener a Adir. Estaba dolido porque lo había desobedecido por primera vez en su vida y además estaba preocupado por que algo le pasara. Pero los demás le detuvieron ya que a pesar de todo el menor había llegado tan lejos. Incluso Uli le pidió que lo dejara, y eso que ella tampoco aprobaba esas luchas.

El bufón presentó el último de los duelos. Se llevaría a cabo entre Sir Eikis y el "novato".

-¡Vamos Adir! ¡Tu puedes!- gritaba Cami desde su balcón.

Adir alcanzó a oírla pero no quería voltearse a mirar pues sabía que su abuelo estaba ahí, observándolo, lo presentía.

-¿Un novato en la final? Que injusto para él. Pobre muchacho, el maestro Eikis va a acabar con él- dijo Lassel sintiendo genuina pena por el chico.

Zelda estaba en silencio, porque a pesar de la distancia pudo reconocer las orejas de aquel chico. ¡Era un Hylian! Habían poco hylians en el reino. Estaban contados. Y por las ropas que traía el chico pudo saber que era de Ordon.

-No puede ser- susurró la mujer poniendo atención en la arena.

La batalla comenzó con el choque de espadas. Adir estaba emocionado, pues había escuchado antes de su rival y sabía de su reputación.

Ambos atacaban con fuerza y con determinación. Los dos querían ganar.

-Eres fuerte muchacho, pero te falta técnica- le dijo el guerrero con mayor experiencia.

Adir no respondió solo seguía defendiéndose pues el mayor lo estaba haciendo retroceder.

-¡Tu puedes Adir!- gritó la rubia de Ordon.

Bo estaba preocupado por el chico por eso no apartaba su atenta mirada de la batalla.

Adir resbaló en el suelo por lo que Eikis aprovechó para dar un certero ataque al muchacho. Mas el pelirrojo logró bloquearlo con su espada. La punta de la espada del guerrero trataba de hundirse en la espada del otro que la mantenía de una manera vertical.

-Ríndete y no tendré que hacerte daño muchacho- dijo el mayor, que realmente no quería causarle alguna herida grave a menos que sea necesario.

-¡Nunca!- dijo Adir empujando su espada hacia arriba para que él otro retrocediera pero solo logró que su espada se rompiera en dos.

Rápidamente rodó para que el otro no clavara su espada en él. Eikis lo siguió dispuesto a terminar el encuentro pero recibió una patada en el pecho tan fuerte que podía jurar que le rompió una o más costillas. El guerrero soltó su escudo durante el impacto tratando de recuperar el aliento. Adir tomó el escudo de hierro. Eikis con habilidad blandió su espada contra él pero el menor pudo evitarlo protegiéndose con el escudo ejerciendo tal presión que tanto el escudo como la espada salieron volando en distintas direcciones.

Los dos corrieron por la espada que se encontraba en el otro lado de la arena.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Esta permitido hacer eso?- decía Lassel desde el balcón real con Zelda que estaba sumergida viendo el duelo.

-¡Eso es Adir!- gritaba Cami junto a los otros habitantes de Ordon que alentaban al chico.

El menor fue el que logró tomar la espada primero. Pero el caballero planeaba tomarla de cualquier forma. A lo que Adir de espaldas respondió dándole otro golpe en el pecho con el codo. Esto dejó al mayor en el piso y el hyliano le apuntó al cuello con su propia espada que se encontraba justo sobre su arteria.

-Ríndete y no tendré que hacerte daño- le dijo Adir con aire vencedor.

-¡Maestro!- gritó el príncipe pues creía que el muchacho iba a acabar con la vida del mayor.

Adir soltó la espada y se alejó del guerrero que estaba sorprendido de haber sido vencido.

El bufón lo declaró campeón . Y todo el estadio aclamó al nuevo vencedor. En el lugar de apuestas todos lloraban excepto Malo, Talo y un viejo anciano que habían ganado las apuestas. La mayoría había hecho una apuesta segura por Sir Eikis u otro renombrado guerrero, pero nadie había querido invertir su dinero en un novato desconocido.

Lassel había salido corriendo hacía los pisos bajos pues estaba preocupado por el estado de salud de su mentor. Cuando llegó a los túneles pudo ver cómo, con ayuda de uno de los soldados, iba entrando para ser atendido por uno de los médicos del lugar.

-¡Maestro!- le llamó apenas lo vio- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó realmente preocupado viendo como algunas líneas de sangre escurrían por su boca.

-No siempre se puede ganar- tosió un poco después de hablar- al menos este muchacho me dejó con vida, creo que voy a estar bien- dijo calmando al menor pues sabía que le tenía un gran aprecio y respeto por lo que la situación lo ponía intranquilo.

Zelda bajó hacia la arena para otorgar el premio al chico. Al verlo pudo saber que era hijo del héroe escogido por las diosas. Además en uno de los túneles pudo ver a Bo juntó a otros habitantes de Ordon.

Adir al verla se arrodilló ante ella. Zelda sacó su espada real y la colocó en uno de sus hombres.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- le preguntó al menor.

-Adir, su majestad- le respondió.

-Yo, Zelda, reina de las tierras de luz creadas por las diosas, te nombró a ti Sir Adir, el joven, caballero de Hyrule- todo el coliseo aplaudió y festejó el nombramiento de un nuevo caballero.

El pelirrojo estaba tan satisfecho después del torneo. No solo había logrado luchar contra los mejores del reino, sino que hasta había ganado. Al menos así no llegaría con las manos vacías a su abuelo.

Al retirarse de la arena, Adir se encaminó al túnel donde se encontraba Bo, Cami y los otros. Él estaba feliz aunque no podía decir lo mismo del anciano que veía regresar al chico con una sonrisa en el rostro acompañada de varios rasguños y heridas por todo el cuerpo. Le dio una bofetada en el rostro antes de abrazarlo y llorar mientras lo regañaba. Ya había perdido una vez una hija y no quería perder a su amado nieto. El menor lo comprendía bien y solo le devolvió el abrazo dejando que el mayor se desahogue.

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina el cap, también actualice la portada. Dejé un link en mi perfil por si quieren verla mejor.**

**Nos leemos~**


	4. Agradecimiento a las diosas

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Lo siento por no haber actualizado, han pasado 18 días! que rápido vuela el tiempo, en serio lo siento xD pero para mi defensa tenía más de la mitad del capítulo escrito desde la última actualización pero regresa a clases y no me ha dado el tiempo ;A; me explotan, de cualquier manera hoy al revisar mi agenda pude encontrar un poco de tiempo libre y _voila c: _**

* * *

Faltando poco para la noche Cami estaba feliz en la posada dando vueltas con su vestido mientras se miraba en el espejo. En cualquier momento partirían de nuevo al palacio para la fiesta de la noche. Todos estaban casi listos, Uli con cuidado volvía a limpiar las heridas de Adir aplicando una ácida pero efectiva pomada que escocía la piel del muchacho.

El menor soltaba unos pequeños quejidos al sentir el líquido del pañuelo que la rubia utilizaba.

-Ya va a pasar- le dijo con tono maternal. No era nada grave pero no quería que se volviera un problema mayor por la falta de cuidado.

El camino al castillo estaba repleto de gente, todos los ciudadanos estaban invitados y nadie quería llegar tarde.

-¡Hey!- escuchó el pelirrojo que lo llamaban. Se volteó y vio a Malo que le lanzó una pequeña bolsa.

Adir se quedó extrañado al principio pero no tardó en averiguar que la bolsa tenía rupias, muchas de ellas.

-¿Porqué me das esto?- le preguntó.

-Ganamos una fortuna gracias a ti. Es justo que te demos una parte- habló Talo, el hermano mayor de Malo quien no estaba tan seguro si era correcto dar su dinero a otro - Además necesitas comprarle otra espada a Colin-

* * *

Dentro del palacio, Zelda se encontraba sentada frente un gran espejo. Dos sirvientas peinaban y arreglaban su cabello pero la mirada de la reina estaba enfocada en la nada, parecía que sólo su cuerpo estaba ahí.

-¿Estás bien?- Lassel estaba recostado sobre la cama de la mayor esperando que terminara de prepararse pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

-¿Mamá?- volvió a insistir esta vez acercándose a ella. Pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta. Las muchachas salieron del cuarto, el rubio puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la reina -¿Mamá?-

Zelda parpadeó rápidamente y luego dirigió su mirada al menor que la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Estás enferma?- sus ojos azules se encontraron - Si quieres puedes quedarte descansando, yo me encargo-

-¿Eh? No- hizo una pausa- No me sucede nada ... solo... pensaba- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lassel la miró desconfiado - ¿Sigues enojada conmigo?- asumiendo que esa era la razón por la cual se encontraba así.

-No, no me sucede nada- le dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Luego se volteo esperando por el menor que se estaba acercando -Además, no podría dejar que tu te encargaras de todo- rió tras decirlo.

Lassel sólo respondió con una mueca. Cuando estuvo muy cerca de Zelda, esta lo abrazó acariciando su cabello. El rubio se sorprendió por la repentina acción y no supo como responder.

-¿Mamá?- le alcanzó a preguntar. Sí que estaba actuando de una manera extraña el día de hoy.

-Ante todo... - hizo una pausa breve antes de proseguir -recuerda que te amo-

* * *

Los músicos en el salón tocaban alegres melodías, el ambiente en aquel lugar era cálido, casi hogareño, a pesar de haber miles de personas reunidas. En el aire se podía sentir el suave aroma de deliciosas comidas que inundaban el lugar.

Midna se encontraba charlando seriamente con varios miembros de la tribu Oocca que también participaban de la fiesta del castillo. Junto a los otros dos ministros que la habían acompañado desde el mundo del crepúsculo, la reina de las sombras comentaba como había tomaba ideas de la Ciudad en los Cielos cuando pasó por ahí. La tecnología que había visto en aquel lugar la asombró tanto que una vez regresado todo a la normalidad quiso que también estuviera en su reino.

Ruelli que también estabas reunido con los Ooccas tan solo se limitaba a escuchar. No es que tuviera una falta de interés en el tema, más bien le interesaba mucho aprender sobre tan extrañas criaturas, pero su atención estaba enfocada en los demás invitados. Mientras la mayor y los dos ministros aclaraban sus dudas y discutían sobre la mecánica de ciertos objetos, él se quedó callado hasta que terminaron. La twili lo notó y no tardó en preguntarle:

-¿Qué sucede?- lo dijo de manera jovial.

-Angustia, tal vez- le respondió simple.

-¿Porqué?¿En qué piensas?- Midna pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del menor.

-¿Estamos ... relacionados de alguna manera ... la reina y yo?- le preguntó dubitando - Quizás, ¿por sangre?-

Midna lo miró muy extrañada para luego sonreír de la misma manera burlona como siempre.

-¡No! Si fuera así ¿No crees que su encuentro hubiera sido más emotivo?¿Cómo se te ocurrió?- le preguntó entre risas -¿Es acaso porque también es Hylian?-

-¿Hylian?- recordaba haber leído sobre esa raza de pequeño pero no lo recordaba bien debido a que tan sólo le permitieron estudiarla un breve lapso de tiempo.

-Sí, Hylians, ya sabes con la sangre de las_ diosas_ y estas orejas- le dijo tocando las del menor- como tu- concluyó poniendo su índice sobre la nariz del castaño.

Ruelli quedó perplejo. _¿Le estaba diciendo que era descendiente de las diosas de la luz? ¿Aquellas que condenaron su mundo?_ Midna no se inmuto con la reacción de su protegido. De alguna manera sabía que reaccionaría así y era lo mejor. Tan solo tenía que cuidar ser sutil mientras le revelaba la verdad al menor. No podía decirlo todo bruscamente.

-Hace mucho tiempo se dice que en esta tierra había miles de ellos, pero ahora, por lo que se, no hay más de 10. Incluso la mayoría de ellos se encuentra ahora mismo en esta sala- le confesó.

El joven comenzó a observar a su alrededor. Aunque le tomó algo de trabajo pudo localizar a uno y luego a otro, y otro. Cualquiera de ellos podría ser _unas personas muy cercanas a __ti_, lo que le había dicho su madre tiempo atrás. Estaba seguro. Volvió a ver a la reina sentada en una mesa a la que se dirigían junto a las familias nobles de Hyrule. A lado de Zelda,su hijo, el príncipe, ¡_también era Hylian!_

Las voces de todos los invitados se detuvieron cuando iba a comenzar el agradecimiento a las diosas. Todos se pusieron de pie y formaron un semicírculo alrededor de una mesa grande y vacía donde al frente, en el suelo, se encontraba grabado en el mármol del piso un símbolo dorado de la trifuerza.

Era tradición que se diera las gracias por las bendiciones recibidas a las diosas con ofrendas, muchas veces flores e incluso oro. Los líderes de tribus, jefes de familias y cualquiera que quisiera debía presentar su obsequio y dar a conocer públicamente la razón de su agradecimiento. De esa manera se dice que las diosas seguirán escuchándolos el próximo año y los protegerían del invierno que está tan cerca. Al final todas las ofrendas son lanzadas al río de los zoras donde atraviesan todo Hyrule hasta sus confines.

Los primeros en dar las gracias fueron la familia real que agradeció por la prosperidad del pueblo y la paz reinante que había perdurado por años. Después de ellos siguieron los zoras que agradecieron la abundancia de alimentos en los ríos que le permitieron tener un año tranquilo. Los siguientes eran los gorons que agradecieron el estado pasible de la montaña de la muerte que tan sólo había expulsado vapor de agua lo cual era bueno ya que siempre que había una erupción ocurrían desgracias.

Cuando los grandes tribus terminaron siguieron otras familias nobles de Hyrule, sus motivos de agradecimiento eran diversos. Algunos agradecían por salud, riquezas,bienestar familiar, etc. Pasó un tiempo antes que los agradecimientos individuales comenzarán. En estos las personas agradecen por situaciones más personales. Una señora de mayor edad afirmó haberse curado de una enfermedad mortal gracias al poder divino. Todos y cada uno de estos actos eran acompañados por aplausos de la gente que realmente sentía ese evento esencial para continuar sus vidas con éxito y paz.

Ya faltaba poco para terminar las ofrendas, después de que un joven pescador terminará un hombre con una capa que no permitía observar su rostro se acercó dejando una única flor marchita en la mesa. Todos se quedaron callados pues la presencia del hombre era intimidante y aterradora.

-Pero que maravilloso obsequio he recibido por parte de las diosas- dijo con voz fuerte pero con un tono burlón -sus protegidos, los tres bendecidos con sus poderes, los escogidos, están aquí-

Zelda supo desde que lo vio que era un peligro así que firmemente le ordenó a los guardias:

-¡Arréstenlo!-

Los invitados estaban confundidos, nadie sabía que pasaba, aquel hombre estaba loco y no hablaba más que tonterías. Midna, que también presintió el mal se puso a la ofensiva. Los guardias no tardaron y rodearon al hombre que no se movió de su sitio.

-Su presencia es débil pero certera. Ahora estoy más que seguro- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida en sus labios. Lentamente comenzó a caminar pero los soldados lo atacaron, fue cuestión de segundos y los guardias estaban tirados en el suelo. En ese momento hubo caos en la gente que asustada comenzó a salir corriendo del lugar.

-Ahí hay uno y allá hay otro pero ¿dónde está el tercero?- dijo mientras miraba el lugar donde se encontraba Zelda y luego a Midna -no importa- terminó y levantó ambos brazos apuntando a las dos direcciones.

Unos rayos negros salieron disparados, Zelda creó un escudo alrededor de ella y los demás que estaban cerca también. La twili en cambio desvió el ataque al techo, conocía esa magia, era de su mundo. Sin perder el tiempo Midna le encomendó a los dos ministros cuidar de Ruelli, si era posible, regresar al crepúsculo. El menor al principio protestó pero se quedó callado con la mirada que le otorgó Midna.

El hombre con capa se percató de lo que sucedía y con rapidez iba a atacar al menor. Zelda y Midna cruzaron miradas y atacaron a la vez al hombre, su cuerpo quedó encerrado en un crisálida que se seguía expandiendo. El poder de la sombra y la luz oprimían su cuerpo y un hilo de sangre descendió de su boca.

El hombre no habló más y cuando las mujeres pensaron que todo había acabado, del cuerpo del hombre salieron unas sombras y en un segundo desapareció dejando como único rastro su capa en el aire. Pero al tocar el suelo se convirtió en un cristal que parecía salir desde el mismísimo centro de la tierra. El cristal fue creciendo y fragmentándose en puntas filosas que llenaron la sala y seguían creciendo.

Todo ocurrió en un parpadeo. Una de los cristales negros y filosos se acercó a Midna tan rápido que no pudo esquivarlo y terminó con uno de aquellos cristales atravesando su abdomen. Aunque el golpe era mortal, no perdió la consciencia de inmediato y miró a los tres que la acompañaban por un momento antes de cerrar sus ojos.

El ministro más joven usó su magia para envolver su mano y convertirla en una filosa daga capaz de cortar el cristal que atravesaba a la reina.

-Es la magia prohibida- afirmó el más anciano.

Todos corrían en todas direcciones tratando de esquivar los cristales. Uno de ellos iba a golpear a Lassel que también intentaba salir de ahí junto a Zelda. Estaba de espaldas y por eso no pudo verlo pero la mayor que iba un poco detrás si lo vio y empujó al rubio con tanta fuerza que se golpeó fuertemente contra el piso y ella recibió el impacto que atravesó su pecho.

Frente a sus ojos pudo verse a ella misma cuando era pequeño, como había recorrido el palacio, el rostro de su padre sonriéndole, a su madre abrazándola, todos su viajes, a las personas que había conocido, la guerra que hubo hace años, la derrota de Ganondorf, el momento en que Link le trajo a su hijo, en aquel momento no compartió las decisiones que el héroe había tomaba pero ahora no había manera de expresarle su infinito agradecimiento. Desde el momento en que lo trajo la había salvado de tantas formas. Aquel hombre que le desagradaba pero por el bien del reino debía desposarse con él, que suerte la suya. El hombre con el que el consejo quería que se casara la rechazó pues no quería cuidar un niño de dudoso origen. Incluso el mismo consejo quiso que abdicara pero al saber del poder dorado en el niño le permitieron seguir su reinado. A pesar de que a veces sufría de pánico por el niño, este le había traído tanta alegría, verlo crecer, cuando lloró lo consoló, hubo momentos en que rieron juntos. Tenía miedo de que Link regresara en cualquier momento para llevárselo pero nunca pasó y se lo agradeció a las diosas, pero ahora deseaba que estuviera ahí, sabía que no podría seguir pero no quería dejarlo solo, a su _hijo_, su niño que ahora la veía con horror y preocupación en los ojos.

-¡Madre!- gritó al verla colgando del cristal sin fuerza. Los soldados vinieron a ayudarle rápidamente y los médicos fueron llamados también.

Del palacio e incluso de la ciudadela salía la gente con prisa , todos tenían miedo de esos cristales que ya habían matado a cientos de personas.

Mientras aún trataban de salir del castillo, por la conmoción Adir se fijó que no estaba su abuelo y logró verlo ir en dirección contraria, hacia el castillo. Lo siguió como pudo para luego agarrarlo de la mano.

-¿A dónde vas abuelo? El castillo es peligroso, ¡debemos salir!- le dijo algo molesto de que el mayor que siempre tomaba precauciones estuviera arriesgando su vida volviendo a aquel lugar.

-¡Tengo que regresar, debo ayudarlos!- le dijo el mayor con una mirada de arrepentimiento en los ojos.

-¡No tienes porqué regresar! ¡Hay que salir!- le dijo con más desesperación.

-¡No! Tu no entiendes, ¡no entiendes!-le gritó tratando de soltarse del agarre.

-¡Estás loco!-

* * *

Cerca de la medianoche, el palacio parecía un lugar habitado por fantasmas, no había ni una alma rondando por ahí. La ciudadela no estaba mejor. El gran salón había sido sellado por los sacerdotes y los ministros del crepúsculo. Se podía escuchar el sonido de los cristales que seguían creciendo de a poco dentro de la sala. Los demás estaban en una habitación, que se encontraba protegida por los guardias más valientes en la entrada y adentro por otros, los demás habían huido.

Ahí los sacerdotes y los ministros discutían sobre lo que había sucedido. Zelda y Midna se encontraban en diferentes camas recostadas,convaleciendo.

Lassel sostenía con fuerza la mano de la reina. Temía que en cualquier momento dejara de respirar. Temía que su mano se pusiera fría por eso no la soltaba.

-Tiene poco tiempo de vida- le dijo uno de los twili.

Los sacerdotes que también lo escucharon se alarmaron de que su reina moriría pronto.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Ruelli a los hombres reunidos que hablaban con preocupación.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio observándolo. El debía ser uno de los hijos del héroe. No sabían que había pasado con ellos desde el incidente en Ordon. Solo sabían del que había llegado al palacio.

-Un hijo del héroe- afirmó uno de ellos.

El menor no comprendió lo que le habían dicho.

-Esa es la razón, por eso ocurrió esto, los buscan- dijo otro mirando también al rubio que se encontraba sentado.

-¿A qué se refieren?- insistió el castaño.

Los sacerdotes se sintieron inseguros de seguir hablando.

-Hijos del héroe del tiempo, el salvador de Hyrule y el reino del crepúsculo- dijo el que parecía ser el lider de ellos.

-Los dos son hermanos- dijo otro.

Ruelli volteó a verlo, el príncipe de Hyrule que estaba devastado con los ojos cerrados y un rostro de angustia. Tenía sentido, aparentaba ser de una edad cercana a él. Entendía su dolor pues Midna no se encontraba mucho mejor pero debido a su naturaleza twili, era mucho más resistente.

-Su padre y madre son los mismos- continuó hablando - el héroe del tiempo partió hace años a derrotar un mal desconocido y desde entonces no lo hemos visto- dijeron.

-Ese mal regresó entonces- dijo el twili más antiguo -esa magia que vimos está prohibida de nuestro reino-

-¿Entonces el culpable es un twili?- preguntó uno de los sacerdotes.

-Es posible pero no es seguro- dijo el mayor.

-¿Hay cura para las heridas causadas por aquel poder?- preguntó otro.

-No- respondió seguro el otro twili -quien es infectado por eso está destinado a morir-

En la sala se sintió un gran pesar, pues parecía que ninguna de las mujeres se salvaría.

-Hay una forma- dijo el anciano - se dice que en este mundo hay un líquido que lo cura todo-

-Eso no es más que una leyenda- dijo un sacerdote - todos saben que no existe, los que tratan de conseguirlo nunca regresan- dijo.

La conversación terminó ahí y los sacerdotes y los ministros se dirigieron a observar cómo seguía el gran salón.

-Espera, Amon- le dijo Ruelli al mayor de los twili.

-¿Sabes donde se encuentra ese líquido?- le preguntó rogándole con la mirada.

-Así es- le respondió el mayor - se dice que cruzando la frontera de este reino hay un gran abismo y aquel que lo cruce encontrará un líquido capaz de curar cualquier herida-

-¿En realidad existe?- el rubio se había acercado sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraban los dos.

-Así dicen los escritos- le respondió.

-Pero es cierto, nadie regresa vivo- le dijo Lassel.

-Tal vez no buscaron en el lugar adecuado- le dijo el mayor.

El twili anciano hizo aparecer un pedazo de papel enrollado. Lo abrió y ahí se mostraba un mapa de Hyrule y sus alrededores siquiera cinco o seis veces más grande que el mapa de Hyrule.

Les señalo un lugar donde él creía que posiblemente estaba el líquido.

-Tomen, lo necesitarán- le dijo envolviendo el rollo y entregándoselos para luego salir de la habitación.

-Tengo que ir a buscarlo, debo hacerlo- dijo Lassel viendo fijamente el mapa -ayúdame a buscarlo por favor- le pidió al otro.

-No tienes que pedirlo, tengo mis razones para ir a buscarlo- le respondió Ruelli -además ... somos hermanos ¿no?-

* * *

Los sacerdotes del palacio se dirigían a la habitación del príncipe, pues debían informarle que hacer en caso de ocurrir lo peor.

-Deberá asumir la corona, no hay otra opción- dijo el líder de ellos.

-Se está comenzado a esparcir el caos e inseguridad en el reino, es su deber calmar al pueblo- agregó otro.

-No creo que esté preparado aún, le falta experiencia, la reina nunca dejó que participará en las inspecciones reales- dijo preocupado uno de ellos.

-Con o sin experiencia deberá hacerlo- terminó de decir el líder.

Cuando entraron a la habitación notaron que no había nadie.

* * *

En la pradera de Hyrule, a las afueras de la ciudadela, Lassel y Ruelli recorrían los campos en la madrugada. Hacía frío pues el invierno estaba cerca y más de una criatura nocturna rondaba por ahí. Mas eso no los detuvo y siguieron caminando, cubriendo sus cuerpos con unas capas, pues el rubio sabía que no tardarían en notar su ausencia y buscarlo. Por eso no podían desperdiciar la noche, tenían que ser rápidos.

-No podemos regresar sin esa cura- dijo el rubio - ¡tenemos que encontrarla!-

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el chap, no se porque me siento mala . aunque no ha pasado nada malo(?)**

**una cosa que quería aclarar ya que una amiga me lo comento, los capítulos no tienen un largo específico, salen como salen o3ó! n,nU solo lo quería aclarar por si acaso xD nada importante la verdad **

**espero leernos pronto!**


End file.
